Who Is This Girl?
by lovevampires
Summary: Haruhi bumped into a mysterious girl who know she is a woman, but how? TamakiXHaruhi KyouyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_So here it is – my first fanfic. I hope you will like it._

_Haruhi bumped into a mysterious girl. Who is she and why should we care? _

_Please review! _

_Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. _

--

Chapter 1: **Their First Meeting**

She ran down the corridor quickly, escaping from them, and ignoring the rudeness in it.

"Wait!" she could hear them behind her. They weren't going to give up to her so fast like they did the last times. She tried to run faster and cried, "Leave me alone!"

She ran in one of the stairways too fast and slipped (yes, on a banana peel) and fell.

They didn't arrive to the corner yet and were too far to catch her.

Nobody was there to help. She was all alone, flying in the air, and in any minute she was going to crash on the expensive carpet, which under it was the hard floor.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the hit, but instead of feeling a strong pain, she felt that she landed on something soft. Something, or someone, broke her fall.

She opened her eyes quickly, surprised, and blushed. The one who broke her fall was one of the female students. And she, which was dressed as a boy, fell on her.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry so I didn't watch where I'm going, I didn't mean to..." she apologized when she got off of her.

"Haruhi?" asked the girl, who didn't look embarrassed or surprised that a young man (or at least this is how it looks like) just landed on her.

"Yes, it's me. I really don't have time to talk right now, so will it be okay if…", Haruhi mumbled worriedly while looking for a good hiding place where she could hide before the twins will arrive.

"I was thinking you will wear the girl's uniform," the young woman said and smiled a mysterious smile.

Haruhi stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at the girl. She had a long, beautiful blond hair and blue-violet eyes.

She was wearing the Ouran high school uniform, which was a little dusty after the fall on the carpet. Haruhi thought she looked cute.

More important, this girl looked extremely familiar to Haruhi, but she couldn't remember from where.

While Haruhi stared at her, the young woman pulled out of nowhere a little notebook and a pen. She wrote something and murmured, "The carpets here are so dusty, I must mention this to the principal".

Haruhi started to ask, "Who are…"

"Haruhi, we just want you to wear it, we won't show it to anyone!" the girls heard the twins shouting.

"I need to go now, so excuse me", said the girl. She collected her things and ran away.

"Haruhi!" they cried again when they caught her. When she didn't reply they asked, "Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing", she answered hesitantly and stop stared at the corridor where the girl disappeared in.

"Then, let's go. You hate to be late for class, right?" the twins said in perfect harmony (as always).

Haruhi was thinking about the mysterious girl so she didn't say anything.

When the two of them realized she was daydreaming, they smiled, each one of them held one of her hands, and together they dragged her from there, laughing, to their next class.

--

_What do you think? I'm really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes – please let me know and I will do my best in next chapter. You will need to wait for him for some time because I just got a huge work to do for school... _

_I promise to work hard – the next chapters are going to be funnier. _

_Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _hey there! I've finally updated-sorry for the long time._

_Thanks to my beta _rini anointed436_, I think this chapter is much better._

_Next week I'm off to a vacation, so you won't hear from me for awhile. _

_Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

Chapter 2: **Is "She" is a "He"?**

Haruhi tried to concentrate during the next lesson but with no success. She forgot to take notes again. This time, it didn't happen because either the twins were bugging her as usual, or Renge was staring at her with a dreamy expression.

This time, the reason is that girl.

"How did she know I'm a girl?" Haruhi wondered while packing her bag.

Then she had an idea. Most of the female students spend their free time in the club, so she will probably find her there.

**The Third Music Room, After School Hours**

"Senpai, I need your help," the brunette whispered, trying not to attract the twins' attention.

They were in the middle of their daily scene, hugging and swearing to love each other forever.

"You…need _me_ to help _you_?"

Tamaki blushed for some reason.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone" she continued.

"Someone?"

The blush faded.

"A blond girl, taller than me… I would say she is about your

height, and has blue eyes, but I think I saw a bit of purple too," Haruhi said in an attempt to remember the girl's face.

"A girl?"

Tamaki, who kept repeating what Haruhi said, leaned

closer to her as if he wasn't sure he heard correctly. The female host stared at him, surprised. Blond hair, violet eyes...just likeTamaki's face.

"Ano, Tamaki… could it be that you, ah… like to wear women's clothes?" asked Haruhi, in a voice loud enough for everyone in the clubroom to hear. Till now, they forgot that they were speaking in hushed voices.

**SILENCE**

Everyone slowly turned to look at Tamaki, few looked amused(Kaoru and Hikaru couldn't stop laughing, and Kyouya returned to his notebook with an evil smirk on his lips) and few, upset(part of the customers fainted from the thinking of Tamaki as a transvestite), all shocked.

"Ha… Haruhi…" mumbled Tamaki.

His eyes filled with tears from the embarrassment, and he tried to sit in his dark corner. However, she didn't let him change the topic. She grasped his arm with surprising strength and asked impatiently, "Am I right or wrong?"

The blond Bishounen recovered quickly (like he always does). He answered proudly with the usual sparkles around him (even _Kyouya_ doesn't know where they are coming from), "You're wrong, of course. I'm so beautiful that the human needs to look like someone or something else doesn't exist anymore!". His little speech gained cheers and applause from the still conscious customers, who held a big sign with the words: "YOU ARE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE, TAMAKI!!" on it.

"But you look so much like her," Haruhi whispered disappointedly and slumped onto the nearest chair, but Tamaki didn't hear her anymore.

She started chatting with the girls around her, hoping to gain new customers that will help her erase her debt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was half an hour before closing time. When Haruhi looked at the clock, she heard a creaking noise from the door.

Her big brown eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that behind the almost closed door, watching them silently from the shadows with a despising look on her face, was the girl she has tackled this morning. No one but Haruhi has seen her yet.

The little brunette got up.

One of the two customers she was drinking tea with, a pretty senior with black hair, asked, "Is there anything wrong, Haruhi-kun?"

When Haruhi asked her if she would kindly excused her for a minute, the girl nodded obediently. In the next minute, the hostess turned her back to the two. They started squealing about how "Haruhi-kun's kind smile melts their heart."

Haruhi walked slowly toward the door, carefully staying out of the girl's sight. She didn't want the girl to see her too soon and make her run away again. Then she stood beside the door, which she opened quickly, exposing the girl that was hiding behind her.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked.

The hosts and the customers, who finally noticed that something was happening, stared at the blonde girl, looking surprised. However, Tamaki looked the most surprised.

--

_Did you like it? Hate it? Have any questions/ideas/requests?_

_Just let me know by pressing the little button(PM is also fine). _

_Reviews are good for my motivation. Review people! _


End file.
